Manual box opening or box cutting remains the most prevalent method of opening boxes. It is estimated that multiple billions of boxes are opened each year in various commercial processes. This demand has prompted the design and sale of box opening or cutting machines. Generally, however, these machines utilize blade-based cutting techniques. These techniques suffer from a variety of drawbacks. The presently described systems and methods overcome these drawbacks and address a variety of needs in the art.